Myself as a wolf
by lady-noryko
Summary: Harry se ha convertido en un lobo alfa, Draco Malfoy desde su nacimiento se ha sabido que es un lobo sumiso, el destino los unira?


Corría lo mas rápido que podía, tenía miedo, esa criatura lo estaba siguiendo, no debió haber salido de casa, todo por no hacer caso a sus padres y salir cuando ese monstruo rondaba el vecindario. Era una criatura hambrienta que calló en la locura ya llevaba 48 muertes seguidas y aun no podían atraparlo, los del ministerio eran unos idiotas al igual que él mismo, ahora sería la víctima número 49 de ese maldito licántropo loco.

Dio vuelta en la esquina solo unos cuantos metros más y estaría a salvó, un último impulso mas y llegaría a casa, que equivocado estuvo esa noche, se resbalo y cayo al piso, no podía moverse se había lastimado un tobillo, la criatura lo alcanzó y se le tiro encima, el saco su varita no le dio tiempo de hacer un hechizo, lo habían mordido en el hombro, grito lo más fuerte que su garganta lo dejo, lo ultimo que vio fue a un gran lobo color chocolate quitarle de encima al monstruo y a lo lejos en el cielo vio una gran y resplandeciente luna llena.

-Harco 3

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en su habitación, respiro con tranquilidad había vuelto a soñar con esa horrible noche… hoy regresaría a Hogwarts y cursaría su 5to año con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pero sentía que algo en ese año cambiaria. Se levanto de la cama con una sensación extraña, tomo sus cosas y fue a ducharse, debía llegar temprano o si no su padre lo regañaría.

Una vez listo y bien cambiado, fue acompañado por sus padres hasta la estación del tren plataforma 9 ¾ , su olfato se agudizo y miles de olores inundaron sus fosas nasales, ni Hermione, ni los Weasley habían llegado, capto un olor muy peculiar era el amigo de su padre Remus Lupin y su familia, frunció un poco el ceño, el señor Malfoy y su hijo nunca le cayeron bien, pero por educación y etiqueta tenía que tratarlos, eso le había exigido su padre, su madre por otra parte le pidió que no hiciera caso de sus comentarios desdeñosos, pues el tío Remus los castigaba cuando estaban en su propia casa.

Su padre lo tomo de uno de sus hombros y lo llevo directo hacia donde estaba la familia Malfoy , ellos se veían serios y Malfoy menor aún mas no lo entendía y no lo entendió hasta que llegaron ahí, un olor suave, dulce, que te hacía sentir en las nubes y al mismo tiempo sensual, atrayente, lleno de vida y el olor a bosques vírgenes, tenia que buscar de quien venia, vio unos cabellos rubios, piel blanca y unos ojos grises que lo miraban sorprendidos eso fue lo que alcanzo a ver, para ser tapado por un hombre castaño claro de ojos color miel quien lo miraba amenazante, gruño algo fuerte y miro con intenso odio al amigo de su padre y se fue a donde estaba su madre quien platicaba muy animada con la señora Weasley. Los tres adultos restantes y el joven estudiante miraban sorprendidos al chico pelinegro que se alejaba de ahí enojado.

-Sin duda es un dominante- dijo con diversión James Potter.

-Que no se acerque a mi hijo.- le dijo con tono amenazante el castaño.

-Yo digo que nuestro Draco ya encontró pareja.- se burló el rubio mayor, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

-Si te lo imaginas Remus, tu y yo como familia.- Miro a su amigo con alegría, pero se dio cuenta de algo Remus no se veía muy contento.

-Nadie será la pareja de mi bebé, hasta que yo lo apruebe.- Abrazo a su hijo y le susurro algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír.

-Saben que yo decido mi propio destino, así que no se hagan ilusiones con nada, nos vemos en las vacaciones, Papi, Padre, señor Potter.- Y sin más dejando a todos sorprendidos Draco se fue hacia donde esperaban sus amigos.

Por otro lado Harry Potter se reencontraba con sus amigos y así el trio dorado volvía a estar juntos, cada uno de ellos contaron lo que hicieron en las vacaciones, hasta que llego el turno de Harry y les conto lo que le sucedieron esas vacaciones excepto "eso" y así transcurrió el resto del día para el trio dorado de Gryffindor.

… D.M 3

"elije tu propio destino" se repetía en su mente desde que su papi se lo había dicho, no podía negar que desde que vio a Potter algo dentro de sí mismo se removió inquieto, confundido recordó el incidente que sufrió Potter, contado por su padre, pero aun así todo era tan extraño, por fin dentro de un vagón encontró a sus amigos, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, los tres lo miraban alucinados pues a sus ojos Draco Malfoy se veía muy hermoso.

-que tengo algo en la cara o que, me ven muy raro.-les reclamo el rubio, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Los chicos avergonzados voltearon hacia otro lado, no querían decir que se veía muy lindo. Blaise el mejor amigo de Draco sonrió y lo abrazo, el sabía que las cosas de ahora en adelante para su amigo se complicarían mucho. Tomo a Draco de la mano y lo sentó aun lado sonriendo mientras el rubio lucia un lindo sonrojo, adoraba cuando Draco se portaba así de dulce con ellos, sin tapujos, también había notado que ese verano el rubio brillaba por si mismo y cada vez que veía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro sentía un calorcito extendiéndose en todo su pecho y el sabia porque, Draco dentro de poco se convertiría en la hembra de la manada y alguien sumamente poderoso tendría el derecho de desposarlo, la pregunta era ¿Quién? El no podría por mas sangre lycana que tuviera en su cuerpo, el lo veía como su hermano menor y por eso se daría a la tarea de celar a su hermanito hasta que llegara el hombre indicado para desposarlo.

Draco por otro lado sabia que era inevitable no sentirse atraído por Potter, mas ahora que se había convertido en un lobo alfa como su padre Remus, dentro de poco Potter captaría su olor y cuando eso sucediera no dejaría de acosarlo todo el día. Debería de idear un plan para saber si Harry Potter era un digno y poderoso alfa, para eso tendría que hablar con Blaise, recordó vagamente las palabras que le dijo su papi Lucius cuando decidió cautivar a su padre Remus, _provoca, seduce, desaparece, date a desear, que sienta que te esta perdiendo, que alguien mas puede reclamarte como suyo y es ahí cuando el perderá, pues habrá caído ante tus encantos._

H.P…..:D

No podía creer que fuera Draco el que oliera así de delicioso, por que tenia que ser precisamente el rubio quien llamara tanto su atención, mas ahora que sentía una terrible oscuridad invadir su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera aguantaba estar en el mismo lugar que sus amigos se le hacían tan tediosamente aburridos que lo dormían "**si tan solo el rubio menor estuviera aquí"** ese pensamiento por si solo lo asusto como podía pensar el querer a su lado a Draco Malfoy, era imposible o eso pensaba hasta hace poco y le verdad no le molestaba tanto como pensaba. No tanto como Hermione leyendo un libro y Ron hablando sobre Quiddich, era estúpido pero en estos momentos solo deseaba tener a Malfoy entre sus brazos y convertirlo en su…

¿Que acababa de pensar?

Prefería tener a su lado a Draco Malfoy que a Hermione y Ron "** realmente no es tan desagradable si te pones a pensarlo con claridad" **esa voz la odiaba, no dejaba de oírla desde aquel accidente y para colmo siempre dudaba de si mismo y sus creencias, ya no podía mas con esto y sabia que apenas comenzaba. Para colmo a cada momento deseaba estar cerca de Draco Malfoy y eso era inaceptable.

"**pero debes aceptar que nuestro rubio esta como quiere" **exacto… espera ¿que acababa de pensar?bueno no importaba lo que acababa de pensar, solo ignoraría al rubio y asunto resuelto, así que lobito deja de pensar en el angelito de Draco Malfoy. Mmm… algunas neuronas en su mente murieron y el no se dio cuenta, dios esto era un fiasco.

-Harry hermano que te parece si cuando lleguemos molestamos un poco a Malfoy y compañía.- le sugirió en tono maligno el pelirrojo.

-No… ni se te ocurra Ronald.- rugió molesto el pelinegro y salió furioso del vagón, dejando confundidos a sus amigos ahí dentro.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que esa conversación fue escuchada por una chica pelirroja que sonrió divertida ante la situación, pero bueno a ella no le importaba si Harry no tenia ganas de pelear con Malfoy, ella aprovecharía eso y se acercaría mas a Harry para poder conquistarlo, si ya se veía como la novia de Harry Potter, siendo la envidia de todas las chicas en Gryffindor, hay que emoción le daba saberse cada día mas cerca de su meta desde que era una niña de11 años. Pero y si su plan no resultaba como quería pues ya se encargaría de saber quien le robo el corazón a Harry. Así con esos pensamientos la pelirroja se fue con sus amigos a su propio vagón.

CONTINUARA::::::::::::::

Bueno pues estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, ahora ya no son velas son licántropos y veremos un poco oscuro a Harry en cuanto a su actitud asi que espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen algún comentario bye :D


End file.
